Ranged
Ranged is one of RuneScape's three combat skills. It mainly involves using a carved stick to throw other pointy sticks at things. Ranged is designed to beat Magic, but loses against Melee, as intended by the Combat Triangle. It is often favoured by legendary Pkers as a way to destroy their noob opponents, although realistically its just them hoping to hit the right number at the right time. Ranged is one of the most sought skills to get to 99 for most people, but since all it ever involves is throwing twigs at people, its boring to train, like almost every other skill on RuneScape. Training Ranged At the very beginning of RuneScape, training Ranged was limited to bows and arrows - making Ranged more undersold of a skill than Dungeoneering will ever be. However, in time Jagex released more methods of training Ranged. They're not as good as throwing twigs but I'll list them anyway. *'Crossbows' - Favoured by some for the ability to hold a shield. Used by Pkers and people hunting budgies. *'Throwing Axes' - This could have been like the Thrower Zombies from The House of the Dead, ''but noooo...Jagex know best...which is why no one uses these. *'Throwing Darts''' - Shitty underpowered little metal things no one gives a shit about. Crap merchers enjoy wasting all their money manipulating the price of Dragon Darts, mind. *'Javelins' - Slow, weak, and just plain shit. *'Chinchompas' - Explosive rabbits. Exploding rabbits? Yea, exploding rabbits. Really? Yes. You're lying! No, I'm not. Exploding rabbits? YES! Rabbits that explode? Jesus... *'Throwing Knives '- Often used in blink-and-you'll-miss-it Pure vs Pure fights, although really it comes down to who lags first. *'Holy Water' - A never-used way to kill demons. *'Sling' - Designed for people with Ranged levels between 1 and 2, this is a cost-free way to train Ranged, well, 'train' is being generous.. Notable Ranged weapons Eventually, after several years, Jagex finally decided to upgrade Ranged weaponry past a wooden shortbow. It was a daring, revolutionary move that not everyone supported, but with their typical "We don't play this game, but we know better than you anyway" attitude they controversially added in new weapons. *'Various crossbows' - Over time crossbows became more powerful than bows, varying from Bronze to Rune, and eventually even an infinitely worthless Chaotic variant. *[[Crystal Bow|'Crystal Bow']] - A bow that doesn't need ammo - just a 900k recharge cost. It can piss off. *'Hand Cannon' - A small cannon you can hold, oddly hitting higher than its big bro- the dwarf multi cannon. Slow as shit and it can (and will) explode on you in the middle of a heated PvP battle, destroying your main weapon and most likely killing you in the process. *'Dark Bow' - the slowest weapon in the game, but also the most overpowered. Its special attack can hit 990 damage under perfect conditions, which is why no one with a brain goes PvP anymore. Whats the point when something can instakill you at any time? *'Karil's Crossbow' - A weak, expensive crossbow with weak, expensive ammo that you can't retrieve after one use. *'Dwarf Multicannon - '''A great big cannon you can plonk down in most places and sit back while it kills everything in sight. Often used by botters to kill Green Dragons quicker...or honest players attempting to clear Slayer tasks faster. You decide. ''(second quicksave, skills template will be moved to bottom at article completion) Category:Skills Category:Needs completion